Wrath of the NightFury
by G-MAN97
Summary: Based off of FunashoMiskai story 'what might have happened', but given my own twist. Blooms mates and family neglect her and she is given a new power. Sent back in time to when Megatron was but a child, she will change and bring about a whole new perspective of the War between the Autobots and the Decepticons. I dont own Transformers Prime, Winx Club or any of their characters.


_**Winx Club Transformers Prime Crossover Fanfiction**_

"_**Wrath of the NightFury"**_

_Based off of __FunahoMisaki-__**What Might Have Happened**__. Plot line will be similar to original story but with my own twist on things. I do not own Winx Club or Transformers Prime or their characters, I only own my original characters and variant characters._

_**General POV:**_

Bloom was seething with anger, hurt, disappointment, and sadness as she walked out of the Alfea courtyard into the forest surrounding the school. Ever since Sky had revealed himself as a prince and basically told her that she was a distraction for him before he got married, but apparently all her friends had known about it as well and her life went from heavenly to shitville in an instant.

Then later in the day she had fought with the Trix and got severely injured and found out through blood typing that she was the biological daughter of Headmistress Faragonda, Professor DuFour and Mrs. Griselda. The next day she had also found out that she was the submissive in a duel dominate soul bond with the twin witch teachers from Cloud Tower, Professor's Ediltrude and Zarathustra.

Bloom and the twins got along great but they had to ask her permission to go to a succubus (i.e. Headwitchress Griffin) to relieve their somewhat big problem (they have male reproductive organs), but she saw the longing looks they threw Griffin when she asked Mrs. Faragonda she learned that they wished that Griffin was their mate.

That planted the seeds of doubt in her mind, when she wished that Ms. Griffin could be their mate as well but unbeknownst to her, her magic granted her wish and her life took a turn for the worst as soon as Griffin announced she was there mate and that she was pregnant.

Over the next month blooms life went from bad to worse. All her ex-friends never tried to talk to her, her mates deliberately brushed her off saying that they would rather spend time with the mate they wanted not the mate they were forced to be with. And to top it off her parent got drunk during the party to celebrate Griffins new status as the twins mate and her unborn child, later in the evening they sat her down and began to rant at her in their drunken haze say how they never even wanted her that she was an accident due to forgetting the contraceptive potion how glad they were when the doctors declared her dead do that they didn't have to go through the trouble of raising her as they never even wanted her she had just been a mistake.

That had been last night now today Bloom found herself wandering deep into the forest walking to a place only her magic knew. Unbeknownst to Bloom the Dragon Fire contained within her was reacting with an ancient substance as it teleported her straight to a large chamber filled with massive deep purple crystals that glowed with an inner evil light.

When she looked up she saw the fossilized skeletal remains of a very large dragon, as she reached out to touch the skull the Dragon Fire roared within her as it lashed out and began to fuse any nearby substance into blooms genetic makeup. As the Dragon Fire's power grew in leaps and bounds, it bound the most ancient and powerful of the dragon type Predacons and the destructive and evil chaotic nature of Dark Energon to her genetic code.

Unbeknownst to bloom at the time the Dragon Fire, a source of pure light and creation, appeared above her in material form as it fought against the evil and destructive nature of the Dark Energon, but in the end it was all for naught as the great red, orange and yellow dragon turned the exact shade of purple as the crystals with pure white eyes. As it once more merged with her she changed into a large hulking black form (think female Predaking only larger in both forms with purple eyes and energon lines and completely jet black), as she leaned her head back and let out an Earth shattering roar the magic in the air reacted and with a rush of power bloom disappeared far into the past of a different planet.

_**Several Trillion Solar cycles later General POV:**_

Commander Nightfury, second in command of the Decepticon Army, looked out upon her former home planet, Earth. Only her master Lord Megatron knew about her being a former human, and her magical powers and how her mates and family had treated her. He was appalled, in Cybertronian culture family and mates were prized above no other.

_Flashback-_

When the surge of magical power died down bloom found herself as a jet black robotic looking baby next to a silver grey mech, for the next several dozen solar cycles she and the unnamed mech grew closer like brother and sister as the worked in the mines as slaves and working together when fighting for their lives.

Soon they were sold to fight in the pits of Kaon where her brother, and only person she allows to fill the role of her dominate, and herself chose their names, Megatronus and Nightfury (called Fury by friends). Soon both of them met a clerk for the Iacon hall of records named Orion Pax the three communicated often sharing political ideas and goals for the future of Cybertron, the three of them became close friends.

But when it came time to propose their ideas to the Council Megatron acted as he was, a gladiator and his proposal was shot down but Orion's was accepted whole heartedly even though they were exactly the same idea but worded differently. The current Prime wasn't all that thrilled about being replaced so he cracked down harder on all the citizens but mostly on those within Kaon.

She and Megatron banded together a small resistance group to fight back against Sentinel Zata Prime's enforcement officers which they named Decepticons, for they were not blind to all the lies and cover ups the government and council tried to hide from the planets citizens, and they would not fall for these blatant deceptions. As they gained more followers and revealed the truth to the citizens of Cybertron more joined their army, it was a glorious day when it was announced that Sentinel Prime was killed by her lord but soon after Orion showed up but not like the archivist they knew but as a war harden solider and last Prime, Optimus Prime.

It was ironic, the Autobots were suppose to stand up for and protect all sentient life yet most of their ranks consisted of the higher castes and nobles of Cybertron, yet our forces consisted of mostly freed slaves, gladiators, and what few cybertronians that could be swayed to our cause, yet most of our forces were made up of genetically identical warriors divided into two factions: flyers and grounders.

They were our drones yet more, they had their own developed personalities and were our best foot soldiers yet the Autobots developed more advanced weapons over time to kill our troops. They made up a bulk of our forces and it may have not seemed like it but at the end of the day, when the battles are fought and finished those of us who fell in battle are given a warriors send off even if we cannot retrieve their body's they are our brethren and we shall honor them and continue to fight for what we believe.

_-End Flashback-_

Eons passed as the Great War raged and spread throughout the universe both she and her brother gained horrific gory reputations as nothing but monsters in corporal form, especially when news of her brother/Master riding into battle atop her beast forms back, soon the war came to a familiar planet, Earth and after waging battle against the Autobots for a few years her Lord went out into the universe to find more Dark Energon like the source that flowed through her veins.

Since she was the only Predacon in existence, she was naturally feared; only Shockwave and Soundwave did not fear her for one want to study her prehistoric C.N.A. and the other fought beside herself and their Master in the pits. As she turned away from the view of the planet below her she saw two drones drag an injured Cliffjumper towards her, she ordered them to take him to the brig for interrogation as she nodded to Soundwave to increase the shield's to block his life signa,l and sent two drones to follow the obviously distraught Arcee and to hopefully capture her.

The data the drones brought back intrigued Fury, the Autobots were hosting human children but none of that mattered as her Lord was returning from his journeys through space, with a cargo that sent a familiar charge through her systems Dark Energon and a whole lot of it.


End file.
